prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul London
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Austin, Texas | billed = Austin, Texas | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. Ivan Putski Rudy Boy Gonzales Shawn Michaels | debut = April 7, 2000 | retired = }} Paul Sanchez-Garcia London (April 16, 1980), most commonly referred to as Paul London is an American professional wrestler best known for his work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he competed on both the SmackDown! and RAW brands. Together with Brian Kendrick they would win both the World Tag Team Championship and WWE Tag Team Championship. Their reign as WWE Tag Team Champions is the longest to date 331 days. Before joining the WWE London worked for a number of wrestling promotions all over the world, including but not limited to Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in the United States; and Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX in Japan. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*450 Splash (WWE / independent circuit) :*Legsweep DDT (Ring of Honor) :*Shooting star press, sometimes while running or standing (WWE) / London Calling (Ring of Honor) London Star Press ''(Ring of Honor) :*''Waffle Face (Chickenwing facebuster) - 2004-2005 *'Signature moves ' :*Bridging fallaway slam - 2002-2005 :*Diving crossbody :*Dragon suplex – 2004–2005 :*Dropkick :*Dropsault :*Inverted atomic drop followed by a Frankensteiner :*Jumping heel kick enzuigiri :*Lifting DDT - 2003; used rarely thereafter :*Mushroom stomp :*Northern Lights suplex :*Somersault plancha :*Suicide dive :*Superkick :*Tornado DDT *'Tag teams and stables' :*Billy Kidman & Paul London :*Paul London and Brian Kendrick *'Managers' :*Ashley Massaro (WWE) (2006-2007) *'Theme music' *"Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei (ROH) *"Pompeii" by E.S. Posthumus (ROH) *"New Rockers" by Jim Johnston (WWE) *"South Texas Deathride" by The Union Underground (ROH) *"The Heat Goes On" by Asia(ZERO1-MAX) Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Super 8 Tournament (2003) *'Extreme Texas Wrestling' **ETW Television Championship (1 time) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Tri-Borough Championship (1 time) *'Funk'n Conservatory' **FC United States Championship (1 time) **FC Television Championship (1 time) **FC Hardcore Championship (1 time) **FC Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Adam Windsor *'Northeast Wrestling ' **NEW Championship (3 time) *'NWA Wrestling Revolution' **NWA WR Grand Warrior Championship *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Generico **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2010) - with El Generico *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated ' **Tag Team of the Year (2007) - with Brian Kendrick **PWI ranked him #'36' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2005 *'Pro Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Vanguard Championship Wrestling' **VCW United States Liberty Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Billy Kidman (1) and Brian Kendrick (1) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Kendrick *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter ' **Most Underrated Wrestler (2004) See also *Paul London's event history External links *Paul London profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Paul London Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:All Action Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling current roster Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Danish Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling Enterprises alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni